topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Gilgamesh (Fate series)
Origins: Fate/Stay Night (Nasuverse/Type-Moon) Classification: Demi-God, Archer-class Servant, Gilgamesh-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, King of Uruk, King of Heroes [[Threat levels|'Threat level:']] Dragon, God+ with full power Ea || Nova+ Powers and abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Physical strength: At least city level (Has B rank strength) || At least large planet level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Mountain+ with Gate of Babylon (His most powerful treasures can easily kill Berserker, the weapons he shot through Gigantic Horror were described as mountain shattering, several of his treasures ignore durability to an extent), at least island with uncharged Enuma Elish (Destroyed Riders Reality Marble and easily overpowered Excalibur), planet level with fully charged Enuma Elish (Ea is an Anti-World Noble Phantasm, capable of destroying Gaia's Reality Marble and overpowering Akhilleus Kosmos, which embodies the World. Would have destroyed the World when used in Fate Strange/Fake without Enkidu's intervention. More powerful than Ishtar whom can fire the concept of Venus. Enuma Elish also ignores conventional durability to an extent by tearing foes apart with a space-time dislocation that affects those without the concept of death) || At least large planet (Portrayed as the strongest Heroic Spirit, far stronger than the likes of Kiara who can grow bigger than the Earth), much higher with Enuma Elish, likely star+ (Destroyed the Earth seven times in his fight with Enkidu in Fate Strange/Fake) Durability: At least city, mountain+ with armor (Has innate magic resistance more power than Saber's armor, tanked multiple hits from bloodlusted Saber and was only broken by a point-blank Excalibur blast) || At least large planet (Can survive Kiara's Noble Phantasm and take hits from characters such as Enkidu) [[Speed|'Speed:']] Massively hypersonic || MFTL+ Intelligence: Genius, an exceptionally intelligent individual who has amassed a great amount of knowledge and wisdom from his time as a ruler and adventurer. Sha Nagba Imuru allows him to see all possible outcomes, thus allowing him to always make the correct move and discern aspects of his opponents. However he chooses to constantly keep it restrained for his own entertainment, he also refuses to go all out against most opponents due to believing himself to be far superior which typically leads to his defeat. Stamina: At least very high, fought with Enkidu for several days while going all out. Range: Weaknesses: Standard equipment: Gate of Babylon, Ea, Enkidu, Vimana, Armor Key: Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night || Fate/Extra CCC with Mythic Formal Wear (Mooncell only) / Gilgamesh's original form as a Heroic Spirit Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level God Category:Threat level Nova Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Zero Category:Fate/Extra Category:Fate/hollow ataraxia Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Fate/Strange Fake Category:Koha-Ace Category:Nasuverse/Type-Moon Category:Sonic speeds Category:MFTL speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Magic user Category:Swordsman Category:Archer Category:Chain/String/Whip user Category:Spear user Category:Staff user Category:Shield user Category:Firearm user Category:Explosives user Category:Axe user Category:Knife user Category:Sickle user Category:Hammer user Category:Vehicle user Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Bad Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Visual novel Category:Video game Category:Light novel Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Ice element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Crystal element manipulator Category:Light element manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Energy manipulator